1. Field
Aspects herein relate to methods for using a composite material having conductive properties for electronic applications. Aspects relating to methods of testing a circuit are described. Aspects described also relate to use of a composite material for an electrical switch.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When manufacturing integrated circuit or surface mount packages (e.g., ball grid array, quad flat no leads, and quad flat packages), testing is performed at one or more stages to help ensure that the finished product functions adequately and reliably. In some manufacturing operations, printed circuit boards (PCB) are first tested before any components are mounted to them. Once components are attached, populated PCBs are tested again, either simply to ensure that the components are properly connected to the PCBs or to test the functionality of the assembly. In some cases, to provide debugging and reliability testing, sockets are used so that several devices may be tested on a single PCB. However, sockets can be expensive and may take up board space.